1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to traffic or vehicle barriers for use in parking lots and particularly to a barrier having an elongated impact absorbing surface which extends between adjacent vehicle parking spaces at an elevated relationship with respect to the surface of the parking lot to thereby both define the limits of the parking space and to provide a cushioned barrier to protect the side panels and doors of a parked vehicle from damage which may otherwise be caused by the operation or use of the vehicle in an adjacent parking space.
2. History of the Prior Art
Anyone who has ever owned and operated a motor vehicle is aware of the hazards inherently associated with parking in a parking lot where the parking spaces are oriented in generally parallel relationship with one another. All too often operators of vehicles do not observe or heed the lines which define the parking spaces and park their vehicles in such a position within a parking space that the width of the immediately adjacent parking space is diminished requiring that anyone using the adjacent space must take extra care in maneuvering their vehicle into and out of the parking space. On many occasions, such incorrect parking habits make it impossible for the operators of mid-size or larger vehicles to utilize a parking space which would otherwise be available.
There are also the operators of various vehicles who protect their vehicles from any accidental damage by deliberately occupying two or more parking spaces by parking their vehicle perpendicularly with respect to the defined parking area. Under such circumstances, it is impossible for other vehicle operators to utilize the additional parking spaces. Another annoying feature for people using parking lots is returning to a vehicle to find that someone else has parked so close to the side of the vehicle that it is impossible to gain access.
The inconveniences caused by inconsiderate drivers parking incorrectly in a parking lot may be a secondary problem, however, when compared to the amount of vehicle body damage which results to cars parked in parking lots. All to often someone pulling into a parking space may turn too narrowly or broadly causing the bumper of their vehicle to engage the side of an adjacent vehicle. In other circumstances, people carelessly swing a vehicle door open causing it to impact against an adjacent vehicle. A further problem is created by drivers who do not follow the designated traffic lanes but negligently cut across parking areas thereby increasing the possibility of an accident in the parking lot.
Many of the foregoing problems are further complicated in urban areas where parking lot space is extremely expensive and limited. In such areas, municipalities have permitted what is known as "compact car" spacing in public parking lots. All too often the operator of a large vehicle will park in a space designated as parking for "compact cars" only with the result that there is little or no room to permit entry and exit from the vehicle without causing the doors of the vehicle to impact the body of an adjacent vehicle.
Due to the repair expenses which result from body damage caused by parking lot accidents, many vehicle owners take preventive measures to protect their vehicles. As an option, some people will place a protective strip along the side body of an automobile as an impact barrier. Such side molding on vehicles, however, is not an effective deterrent to body damage due to the different configurations and variations in sizes of automotive vehicles. Other vehicle owners will simply park their vehicles in a remote section of the parking lot where very few people would normally park. This practice is inconvenient to the motor vehicle operator and in areas where remote parking is not possible the vehicle operator is left having to risk damage by parking within the normal parking area.
To date, there has been little development toward meeting the problems discussed above with respect to use of public parking areas. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,488 to Ryan a guide post device is disclosed for use in directing a vehicle into proper alignment within a parking space. In Ryan, a single verticle guide post is selectively mounted either to the floor of the parking area or suspended from the ceiling so as to be engageable by the vehicle. Once the guide post has been engaged a light or other signal indicates to the vehicle operator that the vehicle is at its proper position within the parking area.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,484 to Chapman discloses cushion members which may be selectively mounted to the structural columns which are frequently encountered in parking garages. These cushion members are meant to prevent automotive vehicles from impacting directly against the columns.
In view of the foregoing, it would appear that there is a recognized need to provide barriers for parallel parking spaces to not only protect parked vehicles but to insure proper spacing within the parking lot and to increase safety within a parking area by insuring that vehicles must use the authorized traffic lanes and not criss-cross from one space to another within the lot.